


Worked Up

by Gabbyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbyy/pseuds/Gabbyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes making Harry come during interviews but at his own risk since it leaves him worked up for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on Ao3 written for my friend as she really wanted public restroom sex. I' sorry for any mistakes, I've been awake for about 36 hours so any mistakes in here can be blamed on sleep deprivation. Hope you like it! :)

It had been a long day, Harry and Louis were both incredibly tired, and because of a nagging boredom during interviews they were also incredibly horny because neither of them could resist the opportunity to get the other all worked up.

They had spent all day teasing each other, at one point Louis got really daring and he made Harry come while the interviewer asked questions about ‘The Craziest fan encounters’ or something like that. Seeing the way Harry gripped the table in front of him and the way he bit his lip fighting to keep it together while he came turned Louis on so much he was almost sorry that he did it. Almost sorry for himself that is, because he had to finish the rest of the interview with a raging boner.

Now while the boys were back at their hotel trying to figure out where they should go for dinner, all Louis could think about was how painfully obvious his erection was. All he wanted to do at this point was slam Harry into the nearest wall and have his way with him. As he sat there listening to Zayn and Niall argue over whether they should go to McDonalds or Subway thoughts of Harry riding him and moaning his name filled his mind.

He was just about to make a move and drag Harry off when Liam interrupted him.

“Mate where do you want to go?” Liam asked.

“Uhhh..anywhere would be fine,” Louis said shifting to hide his erection, “why don’t we just get something from the hotel dining room?”

“Come on man! We hardly ever get free time and you want to spend the evening right here?” Zayn said from across the room where he had Niall in a headlock, “you are getting old Tomlinson.”

“I agree with Louis though, it’s late and I’m tired, we should just have dinner here,” Harry spoke up staring at Louis with an evil look in his eye, “I promise tomorrow we’ll actually leave the hotel for something other than work, yeah?”

“Fine,” the other boys agreed as they all headed to the door.

The hotel dining room was packed, and as they entered they could feel all eyes on them. You would think that after all this time they would be used to the attention, but it still made them feel awkward. Louis quickly led the way to a corner booth motioning for Harry to sit next to him. Noticing the evil twinkle in Louis eye Harry rushed ahead and cut Niall off by slipping into the booth right next to Louis. 

“Really mate? You’re in that much of a hurry to eat?” Niall joked as he slid into the seat opposite Louis. As everyone got settled they all started talking about their days and their fans, and with every second that passed Louis grew harder and harder, he was so horny and he felt as though he was going to explode if he didn’t get relief soon, and to make things worst Harry wasn't even paying the least bit of attention to him.

Feeling the need to get his boyfriend’s attention ASAP Louis slid his hand under the table and reached across to rest it in Harry’s lap. This movement gained no reaction from Harry as he continued to study his menu. Getting frustrated Louis slid his hand higher up and rested his palm on Harry’s crotch, still Harry ignored it. At this point Louis had, had enough. He stopped caring about getting caught hours ago, all he wanted at this point was to have Harry any way he wanted. Moving slowly he unzipped Harry’s pants and started to stroke his boyfriend slowly and firmly under the table. 

“Lou what the---?” Harry muttered throwing his boyfriend a questioning, semi-murderous look.

“And what can I get you sir?” the waiter’s voice interrupted making Harry look away from Louis.

“uhhh I’ll have ummm the.. uhh.

Louis just stroked faster.

“I’ll have the…the..”

Louis rubbed his thumb over the slit of Harry’s cock and started playing with the head, he knew this drove Harry mad.

“I..I’ll just have the salad,” Harry said, as he sucked in a deep breath and tried to clear his head and control his breathing. His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated and the only thing he could think about was Louis’s hand on his cock.

“Would you like any dressing?”

“Uhh no, no thanks,” Harry said as he felt Louis slip his hand lower and cupped his balls.

“I’ll have the same thing with Ranch dressing please,” Louis said as he started stroking Harry’s length again. 

Harry was so far gone, he was gripping the edge of the seat and doing everything in his power to not pant or moan or give any sign of what was going on. He was so close, so, so close, but just as he was about to let go Louis pulled his hand away.

“So what do you guys think of the new track?” he asked the others who were having a conversation about Batman.

Harry could have killed him at that moment, and he probably would have too if it weren't for all the witnesses and the fact that he couldn't get his painfully hard dick back in his pants. 

Louis continued to chat with the others completely ignoring Harry until the waiter walked over with their food.

Louis quickly dug into his but Harry just stared at his plate.

“Are you gonna eat that Haz?” Louis asked staring at his boyfriend.

“No, there’s no dressing,”

“You did say that you didn't want any dressing.”

“Yeah, well I didn't mean it, and now I’m not hungry anymore.”

“You’re being a baby Harry, just eat your salad.”

“I don’t want to, I’m too tired. Are you almost finished?” Harry asked with a hopeful look on his face.

“No, not yet,” Louis replied, if he had to wait all day then it wouldn't hurt to wait a couple more minutes, at least until he wasn't hungry anymore.

Now it was Harry’s turn to be impatient, he couldn't think about food when his hard on was almost painful.  
He couldn't believe Louis! Sitting through the rest of the meal was going to be torture. He NEEDED to come!

Not being able to wait any longer Harry slowly zipped his pants and excused himself from the table. He needed to find a bathroom.  
Luckily there was no one in the men’s restroom and Harry headed straight for a stall, but just as he snapped the lock in place he heard someone enter the restroom.

“Haz are you in here?” Louis called.

Groaning Harry replied, “I’m here, I’ll be right out.”

“You OK? You left the table in a hurry.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you don’t need my help with anything?” Louis asked as he came to stand outside the door.

Groaning in frustration Harry opened the door and grabbed Louis by the collar pulling him into the stall. He slammed him into the wall and smashed his lips into his grinding his erection against Louis.

“You know how much of a tease you are?!” he said in between kisses.

“Do you know how much of a tease you are?!” Louis retorted as he pushed Harry back against the other side of the stall.

“Always ready to come in public in front of everyone for me,” Louis whispered leaning in to catch Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss grinding against him as he did so.

Harry groaned and pulled away, “Louis please, I need more.”

“Okay babe, I've got you,” Louis said reaching down to undo Harry’s belt.

“The lube is in the back pocket,” Harry said breathlessly as his pants dropped to his ankles.

At this Louis gaped at him incredulously, “you carry lube around with you?”

“We’ll discuss this later, just shut up and fuck me,” Harry replied reaching for Louis’s belt.

As soon as Louis’s pants were at his ankles he grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss before spinning him around. 

Harry now stood with his hands against the wall, legs spread, and ass pushed back putting himself on display for his boyfriend.

“Look at you so eager to be fucked, I’ve been waiting for this all day. You looked so pretty coming during that interview so flushed and breathless,” Louis said as he slicked up his fingers, “Now you’re not allowed to come until I tell you, okay?” He said as he slowly inserted one finger. At this Harry pushed back impatiently causing Louis to add the second, and soon after the third.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry’s breath caught as one of Louis’s fingers brushed his prostate, “Just fucking, fuck me already!”

“Okay, but remember what I said baby, don’t come until I tell you to,” Louis reminded him as he slicked up his cock. He lined up his cock against Harry’s hole and slowly thrust in, “God Haz, you’re so tight.”

Harry moaned at the feel of Louis filling him up, he pushed back begging for Louis to go in deeper. Seeing how desperate the younger boy was Louis started thrusting in and out faster and faster, positioning himself to hit that one special spot that drove Harry insane. It didn’t take very long for Harry to be reduced to a moaning mess. “shhhhh Haz, someone might come in,” Louis said leaning over to kiss the back of Harry’s neck, as he did so he changed his pace and started making slower thrusts, each time hitting that one spot that made Harry cry out. He kept this up, watching his cock slide in and out of his boyfriend taking in the sounds that he was making, the way his breath hitched, the way he was biting down on his arm to keep quiet, the way he pushed back to meet Louis’s thrusts.

“Are you ready to come baby?” Louis asked leaning over to kiss behind Harry’s ear.

Harry whimpered in reply unable to form words, when all of a sudden Louis jerked his hips forward with extra force hitting Harry’s spot dead on.

Harry cried out as he came suddenly, head thrown back, vision going dark, strings of come hitting the wall in front of him, muscles clenching hard around Louis’s dick forcing him over the edge to a mind-blowing orgasm.

When they finally recovered Harry was slumped forward with his face to the wall and Louis had his entire weight on Harry, his legs having gave out with the intensity of his orgasm.

“I've waited all day for that,” Louis said still a little disoriented from one of the best orgasms of his life.

“Me too,” Harry said turning around and catching Louis’s mouth in a kiss.

They were about to pull apart when they heard a knock on the main bathroom door. “Are you two okay, we heard some loud noises and the manager is on his way to investigate, I’d advise you hurry up and get out quickly,” Niall half-shouted from outside the bathroom.

“SHIT!” the two boys shouted scrambling for their clothes.

“Next time keep it down Harry,” 

“Oh are you saying there’s going to be another restroom fuck?” Harry teased.

“Hurry up and put your clothes on, I can hear footsteps,” Louis replied out of breath as he tried to get his shirt over his head, “oh and by the way, I’m so not done with you yet, I didn’t tell you to come just now, so you know what’s in store for you later.


End file.
